


Chaos Theory

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Chloe is a general pain in the ass with horrible timing and bad pick up lines.





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replaying LiS, because, why not?
> 
> And I'm playing through Chaos Theory.
> 
> And I got hit with this idea of Chloe just being a fucking shithead and dropping god awful pick up lines at the worst times.
> 
> So, here you go.
> 
> Cheers.

Meeting at the diner:

Chloe: Do you like pancakes, Max?

Max: You know it.

Chloe: How 'bout IHOP on that ass?

Max: *groans and slams head on table*

Chloe: Okay, but do you know what's on the menu?

Max: It hasn't changed in 5 years...

Chloe: Me-N-U.

Max: Did you just...?

**********

After 'guessing' what's in Chloe's pockets:

Chloe: Are you sure you're not a parking ticket?

Max: Wha-what? 

Chloe: *winks*

Max: Oh. Oh no. Please don't, Chloe.

Chloe: Cuz you got fine written all over you. 

Max: *groans*

Chloe: *finger guns*

**********

After Max's nosebleed and fainting session in the junkyard:

Chloe: You look ill, Max.

Max: Yeah I don't feel so--

Chloe: You must be suffering from a lack of vitamin ME!

Max: Goddammit.

**********

Breaking into Blackwell:

Max: I'm so glad you're my partner in crime.

Chloe: As long as you're my partner in time.

Max: Insert groan here.

**********

Max: *deep, grumbling voice* Chloe the key master.

Chloe: Yeah, of your heart, Max.

Max: That... was terrible.

**********

After blowing up the lock on the door:

Chloe: Are you made up of 11 protons, Max?

Max: You're the one who's good at science, Chloe...

Chloe: Cuz you so-dayum fine!

Max: *hardcore blushing* I... no.

Chloe: *grinning* It's handy that I have my library card, cuz I'm totally checking you out!

Max: Chloe!

**********

Max: *hears mumbling through door*

Chloe: If I can pick this lock, then Max can't cheat with her rewind powers. Stupid fucking lock. *Punches door* Fuck you door!

Max: *Opens door smirking*

Chloe: Shut up, Max. Your chastity belt is next.

**********

Playing around in the Otter's Lair:

Chloe: So, boy's or girl's, Max?

Max: *blushing* Girl's, of course...

Chloe: Ooh la la!

Max: *blushes harder*

**********

Chloe: There's an otter in my water...

Max: *wide eyed*

Chloe: *humming 'Jaws' theme and paddling up to Max*

Max: *continuing to look wide eyed*

Chloe: *whispering in Max's ear* and I'm hungry.

**********

Chloe: You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals.

Max: You would know.

Chloe: Did you know your body is 75% water?

Max: What's your point, Chloe?

Chloe: *winks* I'm thirsty, Max...

Max: Seriously?!?

**********

While escaping Blackwell:

Chloe: *falls down stairs to the parking lot*

Max: Oh my god, Chloe! Are you ok??

Chloe: *loudly cursing* Shit! Do you have a bandaid, Max?

Max: No...

Chloe: *grinning* I scraped my knee when I fell for you.

**********

The next day in Chloe's room:

Chloe: *eyes slightly downcast and swaying* I dare you to kiss me...

Max: You know what, fuck it. *grabs Chloe and kisses her passionately*

Chloe: *panting*

Max: *panting, eyes full of lust*

Chloe: *staggers from intensity of Max's gaze* Damn. Be kind and rewind, Max.

Max: *looks confused and slightly hurt*

Chloe: *grabbing Max's wrist and pulling her close for another kiss, whispering against her lips* I never want to stop kissing you.

Max: *screaming* Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it!?


End file.
